The Key to a New Destiny
by Unlimited Fic Works
Summary: After being defeated by Sora, Roxas makes a discovery about himself before being sent to another timeline in the attempt to save the worlds. Bad Summary, I can promise the story is better. Powerful, but still growing Roxas. Roxas x harem. Currently on BBS. And yes, the title is a reference to Roxas' moniker.
1. BBS 1: A New Beginning

**I felt like starting a new story in one of my favorite game series of all time, Kingdom Hearts, starring my favorite character from said series, Roxas. I've seen a similar idea to this done twice before where Roxas gets shipped off into the past, but I hope that my own twist on the concept makes this interesting for you. For the record Roxas will have a harem in this story. Put down your pitchforks, I don't have any grand reason for this but I feel that Roxas deserves it for being screwed over by cannon at almost every turn, hell, just look at everything that leads up to that last day of summer vacation. I digress, this story will start at Roxas' defeat in Kingdom Hearts II and will then get flung to Birth by Sleep and the story will follow as normal from there. The first part of this chapter has a few exerts from my friend TheUnknownUser2's story "Keys of DxD" with his permission, I also can't describe Keyblades for the life of me so if you don't know what they look like, please google them.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their partner's characters, worlds or series.**

"Talking"

-Written Words-

" _Thinking"_

1010101010101

~? ? ?~

"Looks like I'm back here eh?" a male voice spoke as he took in his surroundings "Dammit! Why can't I just be me? Why do I have to be Sora? Why can't I just leave?" he continued, hating the fact that he'd returned to his Somebody, his other half, Sora, and was now floating in the darkness that was nothingness for the second time.

The boy who had been speaking appeared to be around 16 years old with blonde hair that was spiked at the front in a way that seemed to ignore gravity while the back of it was messy but relatively flat and deep cobalt blue eyes. His clothing consist of a beige short sleeved jacket, which was left open, with a red interior while the outside had two rings of checker print around the shoulders and under the armpit. The jacket reached until just above his abs which along with the rest of his chest was covered by a black sleeveless vest with the Nobody symbol attached to the zipper. As for pants he's wearing gray slacks that were the same beige as his jacket below the knees. He was also wearing black trainers with red laces.

Now you may be wondering what the difference between a Somebody and a Nobody is. Well a Nobody is what you get when a Somebody loses their heart. Nobodies are supposedly incapable of feeling emotions.

"Roxas…" a male voice called from the abyss.

The boy now identified as Roxas 'stood' up straight "Who's there?" he shouted.

The voice just laughed "hehe, well, that's a good question isn't it? You don't know me, but my name's Ven… I'm surprised you can hear me though" the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked while trying to find the speaker.

The voice, identified as Ven, chuckled again "Well, no one else in Sora's heart has ever been able to hear me, not even Sora himself. Although, you really should stop trying to find me… I'm not actually here, only my heart is… but that's a story you'll learn soon"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at what Ven said at the end "What do you mean by that?"

Ven's voice resounded once again "You'll see, but first I think you should look down"

Seeing no reason to distrust the voice Roxas did exactly that and saw that he was now standing on a large, circular, white and black platform that was in the shape of a Yin-Yang, completely balanced between the two colors.

The blond cast his eyes around, trying to decipher what the platform was. He knew it wasn't Sora's heart because he's seen that before and it did not look like this, no this was something else and it was confusing him "Where are we?" he asked.

Ven was silent for a moment "Well Roxas, just summon your Keyblades and you'll see…" he said.

Seeing no reason not to, Roxas called Oath Keeper and Oblivion to his hands, gazing upon them fondly.

He had only learned about them on the last day before he got locked away in the fake Twilight Town but they were still crucial parts of who he is. The Keyblades of light and darkness definitely had a different meaning for Sora, but to him they were a representation of Axel and… someone… it still hurt his head whenever he thought about the white Key in his left hand.

As soon as Roxas finished admiring Keyblades the ground beneath him scattered upwards like a rose, filling the void with the white and black petals. It was so bright that Roxas had to cover his eyes, and when he uncovered them he was in awe at what he saw.

The platform he was standing on now looked like a stained glass image split in two with Twilight Town as the top half, and The World That Never Was as the bottom half, as its background. The outside of the platform was now styled with the roman numerals for one to thirteen set at an equal distance from each other around the edge. Towards the bottom left of the platform there was a set of three circles in which laid the faces of Axel, Sora and an unknown black haired girl.

Towards the top right there was another set of circles though this time with five of them. Curiously enough, Roxas only knew the identity of one of the faces in this set. The faces were of an ocean blue haired girl with beautiful blue eyes who was smiling softly, a wavy pink haired girl with light teal eyes whose face was stoic, a fiery red haired girl, who seemed familiar, with cerulean blue eyes and was smiling brightly, a girl with silver hair that's covering her left eye leaving only her right eye showing, which was a piercing red, her face belaying little emotion, and a blonde haired girl with cerulean blue eyes and was also happily, this was Naminé's face.

It was after observing this that Roxas finally looked down, he had already determined that this was somebody's platform of heart, now he just needed to see whose.

"Wha-what?" to say Roxas was surprised would have been an understatement. There, falling out of the coat he wore in the Organization into his current attire, with Oath Keeper and Oblivion in hand, was Roxas himself.

Ven full out laughed at the supposed Nobody's reaction "Ha ha! That's right Roxas, this is your heart. You've always had one, it just wasn't quite strong enough yet. But now…" he said, trailing off at the end.

Roxas continued to stare at the platform in silent awe until Ven spoke again "Now then, I have a reason for bringing you here," he began "Roxas, I'm going to send you back in time" he said.

Roxas cleared his ears with his little finger, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to say that again. I thought I heard you say that you're going to send me back in time"

Ven chuckled "No, you heard me right, I'll be sending you back in time… well I guess it's better to say I'll be sending you to another timeline. That way you'll be able to interact with the world around you without fear of creating a paradox" he said.

Roxas took a moment to process this before nodding, "Okay, but why me? And how are you going to do this exactly?"

Ven seemed to be thinking on how to answer judging by his momentary silence "I… I'm sending you because I think you're the only person who'd be able to save all the worlds. As for how… well, like this…"

Suddenly Roxas' body started to scatter from the feet upwards in white and black petals. Roxas, realizing what was happening, quickly asked "Will I ever see you again?"

Ven laughed, "Of course you will, even if I won't remember you! After all, I'm at the start of this all!" he said cheerfully just as the last of Roxas had vanished.

1010101010101

~13 Years Earlier~

A young boy was sitting on the edge of a cliff, gazing happily at the stars of The Land of Departure.

The boy was nearly a carbon copy of Roxas. In fact the only differences were in clothing and that he looked a little bit younger. The new arrival had a shoulder pauldron sitting on his left arm and his jacket was black on the left side. The newcomer also did not have the Nobody symbol on his vest and instead had two leather straps that crossed over his chest in an X shape connected by a heart shaped buckle.

This boy's name is Ventus. He'd been watching the meteor shower for the past twenty minutes. He was just about to fall asleep when a strange meteor caught his attention.

It was moving in strange ways, for example it did a loop-the-loop and then jerked backwards. It also seemed to be getting closer.

" _Huh, that's weird, I think I can hear a voice coming from that strange meteor…"_ Ventus thought before checking his ears. Sure enough he could hear a voice from the strange meteor that had gotten a lot closer and was now headed straight for him.

Ventus' eyes shot open as he jumped up and started running, "AHHHHHHHH" the voice shouted from the meteor as it made contact with the ground where Ventus had been sitting just moments before.

Cautiously, Ventus inched his way closer to the impact zone, expecting to find some type of space rock. So he was surprised whenever he saw a human standing up out of the small crater.

The boy who'd crashed walked a few steps forwards before he looked Ventus in the eye and the two of them froze, they were almost completely identical.

1010101010101

 **And Ima end this here.**

 **Before anyone says it, I know Ven should NOT be able to do what he did in this chapter but... I needed a plot device and I couldn't use young Xehanort because I set it in Sora's heart so I thought, "Hey? Why not Ven?" as so I used Ven.**

 **The five faces at the top right of Roxas' platform of heart (I like it better than Station of awakening) are indeed Roxas' harem. PM me if you can figure them all out, don't leave it in a review in case some people don't want it spoiled to them. To anyone who knows who the third person is immediately, Put down your torches because your pitchforks should already be down. I have a reason for why it's going to happen instead of what you probably want. You'll see it when we get there, I guarantee you it will all make sense. Oh and also whenever it comes time for basically everything other than BBS, I'm pulling a "let's push events back a couple years so this all makes sense" in other words Sora's going to start his journey at 16 instead of 14, scale everything else from that. Also please note, I'm just going to say that the dark realm is exempt from the bounds of quantified time and prevents physical aging while within… This is to appease anyone who can figure out the identities of the harem.**


	2. BBS 2: A Trio Becomes a Quartet

**Before I start this, I'd like to say thank you to** _ **Golden Light 001**_ **, your review has left me feeling confident in my writing and whenever I started I thought I wasn't going to be able to do this series a justice, so again, thank you, and I'll try my best to keep what you said in mind.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their partner's characters, worlds or series.**

"Talking"

" **Magic"**

-Written Words-

" _Thinking"_

1010101010101

The two blonds were frozen. It wasn't every day that you see your own face staring back at you without a mirror in the middle.

Ventus was the first to move, and true to his naïve nature he took a step back and extended his hand with a goofy smile, "Yo!" he began "My name's Ventus, but you can call me Ven!"

Still shocked but not so much at the boy's appearance but more his introduction, Roxas stiffly grasped the outstretched hand and shook it "I'm Roxas, it's nice to see you again Ven" he said before he realized his mistake.

Ven tilted his head "Again?" he asked himself "I've never met you before…"

Internally Roxas was panicking slightly _"Shoot! Just got here and I've already managed to mess things up!"_ He thought _"Okay… so what do I know about Ven… we look almost identical and he seems pretty naïve… Okay, I can work with this…"_

Roxas did his best to put on an offended face from what he remembered about the false Twilight Town "What do you mean never met before? How could you forget your older brother?" he asked, again trying to sound offended. Just because he has a heart now doesn't mean he knows how emotions work.

Ventus took a step back "Re-really? You're my brother? But I've lived here for as long as I can remember…" he said causing Roxas to panic once again.

" _Think Roxas, think!"_ he thought before he drifted to one of the memories he'd inherited from Sora.

"That makes sense I guess… we were separated when our home world was destroyed and you were pretty young at the time so I guess you really wouldn't remember…" Roxas said while looking down.

Ven was about to respond but was interrupted by two shouts of "VEN!" sounded through the air as two more people arrived at the hilltop.

The first was a tall man about 20 years old with slightly spiked brown hair that tapered to a point just a little below his neck. He had blue eyes, stoic features and a bulky frame that only made the man more intimidating. He wore a form fitting black t-shirt that extended up his neck that had an X of red straps across his chest, his left arm had a strange piece of red, black and gold armor attached to it, ending in a single, grey, fingerless glove. He wore a pair of baggy beige pants that were grey around the waist and held up by a black belt with a heart shaped golden buckle, all of which leading down to a pair of armored boots of similar coloring to the arm-piece.

It was the second person however that REALLY caught Roxas' attention. She appeared to be a 17 year old girl with an acrobatic build. Her body was well proportioned and had long, toned, legs. Her attire consisting of a sleeveless, blue and black shirt that was open in the back, had white lacing up her stomach and had two magenta straps crossing over it, in an X, held together by a sliver heart symbol like those of Ventus and the other boy. She had a baggy attachable white sleeve on either arm that was held on by a piece of blue, black and silver armor. She had blue tassels hanging on either side of her legs which was accented by a slightly messy white sash around her waist. She wore black shorts that reached to a third of her thigh, a pair of tights that reached a third of her thigh passed her knee and a pair of silver and black armored boots. But what really drew the blond's attention was her facial features. She had shoulder length ocean blue hair framing a beautiful face with deep blue eyes and a serious expression.

Roxas was lost for words, it was one of the girls that had been present in his heart. Roxas found that her eyes were so blue that he felt like he could get lost in them, _"A pity…"_ Roxas thought as he saw her face, _"She had such a beautiful smile…"_

It was only out of the corner of his eye that he caught the brown haired man summon a Keyblade before charging in. His body moving in a form that would make the most use out of his bulky form.

Just by looking at the man's form Roxas knew that he wouldn't be blocking any attacks from him without both of his Keyblades, something he was hoping to keep under wraps for the time being.

By this point the man was upon him so acting quickly he dodged to the left, calling up his preferred Keyblade for single handed combat, Two Become One.

Summoning the Keyblade caused everyone to widen their eyes before the brown haired man spoke "Who are you? Why are you here?" he demanded.

Roxas thought over if he should ask the man's name first but then decided that it would only be suspicious since he seemed to be one of Ventus' friends "My name's Roxas and I'm here because I was reuniting with my brother but that seems to be a reason to attack me" he said with a light glare.

The intimidating man dropped his Keyblade in shock _"Ven's… brother? So… does he know anything about why Ven was the way he was when he arrived?"_ he thought.

The lone female was the next to speak "Really?" she asked to which Roxas nodded "Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Aqua, the brute that attacked you is Terra" her introduction garnered an offended 'hey' from the afore-mentioned man.

Roxas smiled, "Well, it's great to meet you too but I do have one question…" he said, turning to Aqua.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Where are we?"

Aqua blinked. Once, twice, then giggled "You mean to say, that you've somehow been traveling between worlds aimlessly trying to find the one that Ven was in? Not only that but you actually managed to end up in the Land of Departure?" she asked.

Roxas, despite all this being false, was confused on why she was finding this situation amusing "Of course. Is it that difficult?" he asked completely serious.

Ventus started laughing as well now, unable to hold it in any longer "It should take, like, a lot of effort and that it would take a REALLY long time" he replied in between bursts of laughter.

That seemed to break Terra's fortitude as well, because he started laughing as well, much to the elder blond's chagrin "Yeah, yeah," he said "laugh it up all you want, it worked didn't it?" Although, he didn't mind Aqua's laughing for some reason he couldn't explain if he wanted to.

Ven was surprisingly the first to recover from his laughter, adopting a serious look as he summoned his Keyblade in a backhanded grip, "So Roxas, since you have a Keyblade, do you want to spar a little?" he asked, letting a lot of hope peek through despite his attempts to prevent it.

Nevertheless, the change in demeanor surprised Roxas slightly but he recovered quickly "Sure, do you two want to join? You know, two against two, practice fighting with a partner?" he replied gesturing to the other teens, hypothesizing that Aqua had a Keyblade as well based on the fact that everyone else here had one.

He was proven to be correct when Aqua brought her own Keyblade out and held it at her side "I'd love to, but I should warn you, Terra and I are taking our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow, so it might be pretty hard to beat us…" she said.

Roxas turned to Ven "Think we can take 'em?" he asked to which Ventus nodded hesitantly "Okay then, hold nothing back you two!"

Terra looked to Aqua, clearly uncomfortable with the request, she only shrugged and nodded "Okay then…" he said picking his Keyblade up and getting ready "Be careful what you wish for…"

Roxas was too busy analyzing the two for their weaknesses to notice Ventus sweating like mad, "Are we using magic?" he asked, Aqua nodded so he turned to the younger blond "Okay, if we do this right, we might be able to win this without much trouble, so here's the plan…" he then whispered his strategy into Ven's ear, receiving a few nods from his pseudo brother.

The two blonds shifted into their combat stances, signaling that they were ready.

"So how are we going to start this?" Terra asked, watching as Roxas walked to a nearby tree and grabbed a piece of bark before walking back.

Holding it up he said "When this hits the ground, we start. That way nobody holds any advantages other than skill" immediately after he threw it into the air and held his Keyblade on his shoulder while crouching down.

There was a tense few seconds while the bark fell to the ground, and the moment it did Roxas and Ven took off, their strategy requiring them to be on the offensive.

Ven, being faster than Roxas, was the first to engage, singling out Terra and making many quick slashes at the boy to keep him from attacking, using his speed to its fullest to keep him away from joining with Aqua.

That said, Aqua and Roxas seemed to be evenly matched. The two sticking mostly to dodging each other's attacks. Aqua, with pure acrobatics and Roxas by a hair's breadth. The former Nobody was used to close calls so he just learned to not waste the energy rolling unless he had to and stuck more to keeping it close.

As the two were fighting Aqua noticed that, ever so slowly, Roxas had rotated the fight so that she was no longer facing Terra. With this in mind she started to spin the fight again.

Her focus on this however had led to her not noticing that Roxas had intentionally dropped Two Become One to the ground and intercepted her strike with his arm.

Wincing slightly in pain, Roxas took advantage of her surprise at his borderline reckless strategy and grabbed onto her arm while channeling magic through it.

" **Stop!"** he shouted, freezing her in time, before dashing over to Terra, high fiving Ven on the way as they switched partners.

The plan had been that Ven would distract Terra while Roxas would tire Aqua out before demobilizing her, from there they would switch and use the adjustment period to take the win.

Terra was trying to figure out what just happened as he blocked an overhead strike from the elder blond, one moment he was defending Ven's attacks with little effort, trusting Aqua to take out the newcomer, the next said newcomer was in front of him, putting enough pressure on him that he no longer had a way to turn it around. As such he had his Keyblade disarmed with a grumble of 'Stupid, fast, blonds…' making Roxas smirk slightly.

Aqua wasn't having any more luck than Terra was. She remembered Roxas grabbing her arm and then suddenly Ventus was behind her with a Keyblade on her neck. Dropping her weapon as a yield, she smiled happily at how well they had executed some sort of strategy, but she made a mental reminder to discuss Roxas' suicidal tactics with him.

It took Ventus a minute to process the situation, but when he did…

"WOOHOO! WE WON!" he shouted happily, jumping up in the air before running over to Roxas and giving him a hug, much to the elder's surprise.

That said, Roxas returned it, feeling truly happy for the first time since he knew he had a heart _"You know what? Screw pretending, Sora had Riku as a brother figure, I had Axel and I'm sure Ven has Terra, but who's to say he can't have one more?"_ he thought contently as Aqua and Terra approached the two.

"Congratulations you two" she said before focusing on Roxas specifically "Roxas, follow me" her tone left no room for argument.

Quickly slipping out of his figurative little brother's grasp he followed Aqua stiffly, for some reason he was more afraid of this then he was of Xenmas.

"So," the bluenette began, stopping suddenly "who was your master? I want to find him so I can get him to stop teaching his students to put themselves in harm's way"

Roxas shrunk under her glare "I-I'm self-taught?" he stated hesitantly, hoping that she would accept that response.

That hope was quickly crushed when Aqua started smiling a little too sweetly "Oh? Is that so?"

Identifying the smile as a threat of death by pure instinct he turned to run away…

But was unfortunately apprehended before he got the chance to move.

1010101010101

When Ventus and Terra heard a yelp of pain, they winced. When Aqua came back, dragging an unconscious Roxas by the foot, they couldn't help taking a moment of silence… even though Ven didn't know why… before they started laughing.

They continued on for a while before Aqua came back, without Roxas, who had been placed in her room for the night.

She sighed as she looked up at the starts, quickly joined by Terra and Ventus. Holding out a hand out to each of them she placed a star shaped pendant in their hand when they reached out for it "I made these good luck charms based on a story I heard from the master about a world where star-shaped fruit grows," she said while holding her own pendant "he said that they represent an unbreakable bond, and that everyone who has one will always be able to find their way back to each other. Their called Wayfinders"

The three looked at their Wayfinders happily, before Terra snapped up "Oh yeah, Ven? Do you know what the stars are?" he asked.

Ven shrugged, "No clue".

Terra smiled "Each and every one of them is another world, shining light down on us to guide us. But your brother? He searched through any number of them to find you. He's a good brother, don't ever think otherwise" he said not noticing Ventus' frown.

"Except my home apparently isn't shining anymore…" he muttered so Terra couldn't hear him, but Aqua caught it.

" _Just what has he been through to make him the way he is?"_ she thought before the three of them got up and headed to the castle to get some sleep.

Completely unaware that the fourth heart that had been connected to them would ensure that, even though it won't always happen, even though they might not ever sleep under the same stars again, they wouldn't always be alone.

1010101010101

 **So that's a wrap on that. I decided that for OP spells such as Stop I needed some sort of condition to use it so I decided on it being physical contact against a body/clothes. Also I'm of the mind that a sound strategy can overcome the most skilled or powerful opponent. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, CYA!**


End file.
